


Cupid

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Threesome - F/M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you not to interfere,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the Valentine's Drabble Challenge: Snatched Moments of Love on lewis_challenge comm at LiveJournal
> 
> Bit of lighthearted crack!fic

“Cupid”

The little winged god giggled with glee as he peered over the edge of the cloud and stared down at the Earth, where a particularly complicated affair of the heart was coming to a very satisfactory conclusion.

“Cupid!”

“Mother,” he whined, turning around to stare up at the irate form of Venus. “I’ll miss the good bit.”

“I told you not to interfere,” she replied sternly.

“I didn’t meddle, Mother,” Cupid solemnly promised. “They choose for themselves. Aren’t they wonderful?” he added as he peered down again

“Yes, they are,” Venus agreed, smiling. “They do make a wonderful threesome.”


End file.
